


Please (Do) Leave

by Volixagarde



Series: He Never Really Loved Me. [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixagarde/pseuds/Volixagarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First speaks sweet nothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (Do) Leave

I know you still dream about me. 

You still ache for my kiss, my touch.

You can’t have it, so I whisper sweet nothings into your ears.

You’ve been told to stop listening to me, so I have to shout.

You still ignore.

My words have turned hateful just to get your attention.

You’re getting yourself into trouble, baby, and I want to save you.

I see the way you walk and talk and carry yourself. It’s written all over your face.

You want to die.

It would be easy really. Find the gun, play our song, and on the last note, pull the trigger. 

They would be better off without you.

It might not be our driving into infinity, but it will do.

I want you to stay with me.

But you’ll have to leave first.


End file.
